Reversing Time
by Princess.Angel-Dollz
Summary: Meggie is faced with love, conflict, close death and many more problems all from one mistake. She must write her own story to mix this all and turn things back to normal but what if she cant? R&R INKHEART/TIWLIGHT crossover


**Reversing Time**

This is my first Twilight-cross-over Inkheart. So don't blame me. LOL. Enjoy! Sorry I only read the first book Inkheart so it might change a little. Don't mind the last little bit that i added in.. and ill make it that its not meggie... I'm only using the idea since i stopped reading Inkheart. Don't blame me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the books/movies.

* * *

**I stared out into the darkness of night, surrounded by Capricorn's village. The moon was shinning ever so brightly in the pitch dark night. The fairies' light were little holes in the dark blanket of night. I looked over to the church were Mo and I were once held poisoned. I stared down on my candle and remembered the night were Dustfinger had once preformed his fire-show. I stared at the ink-printed papers of **_**Twilight.**_** Suddenly I had a major urge to read out Edward and his vampire family, but Mo's fierce warning came in mind. **

_**Oh my… Edward should really talk to her. Haha! That's so stupid of him. **_**I was laughing at the way Edward had treated Bella on the first day they met. **_**How stupid of him. Aw, he loves her. How does love at first sight work again. **_**I wondered how people can fall in love at first sight, a beautiful thing that may become bad I only knew from reading many books. **_**How romantic! **_**The books I read before always made me cry. **_**Love at first sight… A strange thing. I wonder what Farid is doing… maybe he's performing another fire-show**_**I stopped reading and stared at the drizzle of rain outside the house.**

* * *

for other citizens of the world. His tricks were really improving… The reflection of the fire in his hair is so beautiful… I wonder if it hurts him when he eats fire? Those dreamy eyes look so adorable in the flame, and that smile he has makes everyone's face light up. WHAT AM I THINKING! WHAT?!?!

**Then my mother walked in the room. She bent her head down and started writing on the little pad of paper. She walked over slowly towards my bed and sat down. Then she handed me the little pad of paper. It read :**

_**Honey, what are you thinking about so deeply? Is it a boy? Is it that Farid kid? I think he's a nice boy, don't go breaking his heart. **_

**I stared up at my mom and back at the pad. **_**How did she know?!?!? **_**"Mom! No, its nothing like that… But why do you think so?" I read her eyes and it said she was just wondering. I sighed then said "mom, don't go wasting paper like that ok? I don't like **_**Farid **_**he's not my type… he's not from out century." Then my mom smiled and left the room. **_**What will she say if she could talk? **_**Then I started to read again.**

**Once I thought it was late enough, I put the book in my treasure chest and tried to sleep. But the image of Farid couldn't be erased from my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him. And the more I freaked out the more I thought about him! This isn't good, this isn't good at all. Farid here, Farid there, Farid EVERYWHERE! What is the matter with me? OMG! No, no, no, no… This can't be love at first sight! Can't be…**

* * *

**The next day**

**"Meggie! Wake up! Time for school!" Shouted Mo from downstairs. I sat up and rubbed her eyes. I had a major headache and couldn't think straight.**

**I made her way to the washroom. _BANG! _"Meggie what was that?" Mo asked. I opened her eyes then rubbing her head. "I'm fine! I just bumped into the wall! Sorry!" **

**After taking up half an hour I walked down the stairs. The sweet smell of pancakes and syrup filled my nose and body. I took a deep breathe in and sighed. _What a wonderful smell... Almost smell like Farid... OMG! Not again! Is this what happens when you love someone? You can't stop thinking of them! OMG! Please no... no no no! This can't be ha- "_Meggie? What's wrong? Your face is all red! Is it a boy?" Mo did the eyebrow thing where one went up then the other. It was so gross! He often interrupted my thoughts and at the moment I was actually happy that he did... strange.**

**"Oh! No its nothing... And a boy? What no... What boy? No, of course not!" I lied. My mom stared me with those eyes that read _Sure! I know your lying! _Gosh I hate it when my parents can tell that I'm lying even when they don't say anything! It buggs me completely... **

**I sat down at the table and made my way into a pancake with a little syrup and a slice of butter. Avoiding the gaze of my parents. It was almost like daggers stabbing you in the back. **

**Once I finished at least 6 pieces my parents were amazed at the amount that I ate. It was so annoying!**

**I ran up into my room to avoid all the questions I'm sure would be asked if i stayed a second longer. I jumped on my bed and opened _Twilight _to where my bookmark was. _Ah... The perfect time to read the ending of the Twiight saga... _I read in silence until I started thinking of _Farid _again. I winced at the name. It was like her took a piece of my soul away but i was gald that it was him and not someone else. **

**I shut the book and sighed but that was it... I still had _New Moon, Eclisp, _and _Breaking Dawn _left. At least I had one down and three to go... I took a deep breathe in trying to calm the heart that now belonged to Farid...**

**I picked up my pillows and chucked it at the wall... I started to bang my head against the bed and it was making my headache worse, but I didn't care! I hadn't seen Farid for at least 6 months! How was he doing? Does he like me back? Does he like another girl? Is she pretty? OMG! Is she from his story or the real world? I wish I could read out the Twilight characters then I would have tons of fun! All of these different ideas/questions flushed my head and it was about to explode. Litterally!**

**I read all the _Twilight _sagas and was finally finished thinking of FARID! It was annoying and I wished I never fell for him! Then I remember the stories that Mo had told me about him and my mom. _Once you fall for someone so deeply it's impossible to stop... It's almost as impossible to put down a book that you have waited your whole life and it's at the best part of the book. WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!!! This is brutal! EVERYTHING IS! I hate love! I hate love! I hate FARID! "URG!" I shouted, Then covered my mouth so Mo wouldn't hear me._**

**I walked downstairs and out the door. "I'm going out for a little air!" I ran around my block a couple of times then stopped at the park and sat on the swings swinging gently... The light breeze blew into my face and it was quite relaxing... **

**I leaned back a little then a little farther until I fell off... I stood up flaking off the sand on my clothes. I walked over the monkey bars and swang myself on top of them. I sat there for a while until I heard a familar voice... _Farid! _I thought. I turned my head to the left only to see the boy standing there waving to me. He didn't look very happy but at least he noticed me right? I jumped down and ran over to him. "Where's Dustfingers?" I asked.**

**Farid'd face dropped and he looked really sad... "He left... He left me here! I can't believe he left!" I gasped... I knew it would happen but the tears that started in Farid's eyes were alot worse then it would have been. "It's ok... You can come live with me! It'll be alright I guess." My face lit up but not Farid... **

**Farid didn't answer until I shook him and pulled him into a hug. _OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! _"It'll be alright! I promise." I comforted him. "OK then..." Farid hugge dme back and for that little moment I wished he would never let go again and he didn't. We stood there hugging for at least 10 minutes. I could feel his heart beating and it was beating right out of his chest just like mine. **

**"Farid?" I asked pulling myself away to look him straight in the eyes. He nodded. "Do you like me?" Farid frozed and so did I. I can't believe that I just said that! But once the words are out there's no taking them back now... Farid looked me in the eyes and with a smile be answered "Actually I think I do..." And there it was all I needed... My heart stopped beating for 1 second and I was so shocked. "I really do..." Farid hugged me again and I could only hug him back melting in his hands. OMG!**

* * *

Sorry its sooo short! I jus thought i could add more! LMFAO! Sorry if its not correct i didn't spell check! Please show this to your friends i would like to have more reviewers and plus it would be nice if you can give me a few ideas! I'm stuck now .... again! Hope u enjoyed it and review plz! Thx alot!


End file.
